


Lush

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Scents & Smells, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Terezi forces John and Dave to go into lush.(Originally posted on 18-8-19)





	Lush

The trio sauntered through the crowded streets, trying to keep the many bags they had in hand from smacking other people.  
"Terezi I'm tired!" John groaned, trudging behind the troll with Dave, who was also beginning to become worn down.

"Quite complaining! I just wanna get to one more store before we go!" The energetic troll snapped, still grinning.

"There is NO way you can get me inside another candle store. I will actually stab a wick through my heart if you drag me in there."

"Don't worry Dave, we're not going into Yankee Candle again. We're going somewhere better!" Terezi announced, standing in front of Lush, the two human boys immediately wincing at the punch of an overwhelming mix of soapy, floral and sweet smells.

"Oh fuck no!" Dave yelled.

"Whyyyy!" Terezi ignored the pairs whines and advanced into the store, John and Dave begrudgingly following behind the gleeful troll.

The shelves were full of black containers and colourful and pungent soaps, with samples and displays with every smell and hue of the hemospectrum. Needless to say, it was Terezi's paradise.

"How long do you think it will be until we get kicked out?" Dave muttered, standing next to John with his arms crossed, casually watching Terezi giggle and bury her face into a honey-themed soap, an employee hesitantly asking her if she needed any help.

"Hopefully as long as it took to get kicked out of the last one...and the one before that...and the one before that...and-" Terezi slithered past the frightened employee, completely enamoured by a lavender scented shower jelly.  
"Do you think we should help, you know make sure she doesn't steal anything?"

"You're gonna kill me, babe." Dave whined, the pair lugging the bags over to the exited troll.

"Terezi you're scaring the staff."

"Let them be scared." She chuckled, clutching the jiggly soap and slobbering all over it, John pulling the soap away from her and putting it back on the display. "Hey!"

"You need to buy something!" John urged.

"Why, sad I'm not tasting you?" Terezi teased, approaching her kismesis only to dip her finger into a pink face mask sample and lick it off, slowly, Johns toes curling in his shoes.

"No," Dave asserted, stepping in between them before John could say anything. "We just want you to buy something already so we can leave."

"I want to buy everything~." Terezi crooned, her voice sounding more wistful than disappointed.

"Yeah, only buying ONE bath bomb will probably drain your life savings." Terezi huffed, taking to sniffing around for something especially delicious.

The air was thick with colour and flavour, individual hues and scents being almost indistinguishable from each other as they blended around her. Feeling as if she was floating through the air, Terezi moved over to a peculiar scent that stood out to her. It was spicy yet cooling, tingling inside her nostrils with a calming, herbal glow in contrast with the stimulating rival of hot on cold sensations. And best of all: it was RED!

"This one!" Terezi burst, clutching the shampoo bar in her slightly shaking hands, swallowing the drool building up in her mouth. Of course John was going to milk this for all it had. He snatched the bar off of Terezi and waited in the line, Dave ushering the girl out of the store, much to the staffs relief.

John walked out of the store with a smug look on his face, Terezi almost disappointed with herself for being happy to see him. In what she would consider one of the biggest dick moves he had done that year, John walked past the two, leading them away from Lush and following the unspoken route out of the main shopping centre, Dave and Terezi following behind.

"Soooooo," Terezi began, skipping forwards until she was next to John "Can I have the soap now?" John thought for a second.

"...Oh! You meant MY shampoo bar?" He teased, Terezi frowning.

"No! I mean MYYYY snack! Your hair already smells yummy!"

"What? The shampoo bar that I brought with MY money?"

"Daaaave, tell John that the soap is mine!" Terezi whined. Dave just continued walking, too tired to commit to his ashen duties.

"I'll let you have it when we get back." John promised.

\--

"Ok so I want it!" Terezi yelled, dropping her bags as soon as she got to the door and running over to John, who had already sprawled on the couch next to Dave, somehow keeping that smug expression on his face.

"Want what?" John said, in feigned obliviousness. Terezi dived on him and Dave, trying to rummage through their pockets, smelling the delicious soap in the air.

"Yo Terezi, chill out for a second!" Dave burst, trying to scoot away from the slobbering troll.

"Ok so hold still." John said, Terezi immediately sat still on top of Dave, watching in anticipation as he removed the shampoo bar from the paper bag. "Say please."

"Give me the gog-damn soap, John."

"Say please." He urged.

"Give her the Goddamn soap, John."

"Fine," He moped "Open wide." Terezi quickly snapped her jaw open, and John placed the soap in her mouth. She clamped her mouth shut and rolled off Dave, sitting in between John and Dave while munching and licking the shampoo bar, foam and drool starting to leak from her mouth.

"How can you eat that? It's stinging my eyes!" Dave grumbled, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses as the mint and spice burst into the air. "Actually dumb question."


End file.
